friholefandomcom-20200213-history
Review Formatting Resources
This page contains special codes (called " ") that will produce varied effects when you publish a page. Templates can be added in both visual and source modes. Using templates in visual mode is likely easier (see below). Both source and visual editing modes are available at the top right hand corner of the text while you are editing a page. Once you've entered the template code, the desired effect should be produced once the page is published. To see how they look while editing, use the Preview button. In visual mode, they look like a small green puzzle piece but will display their final appearance if you hover over them with your mouse. A full list of templates that are made for The Frihole is generally maintained under the Category:Frihole Templates. If you want a place to play with code without messing with someone's page, you may do whatever you like with the sandbox page. While editing in Visual Mode (the default mode that appears when you click the Edit button), click Add other templates under the Templates menu. A form will pop up with a search bar. Type in the name of the template you want to use into the search bar and click the Insert button. A form will appear that will allow you to customize the final product. The Parameters and Optional Parameters written on this page will tell you what each field on that form does. In Source Mode, each template must be typed in explicitly with all wanted parameters included and separated by the pipe " | " symbol. Each template is described in roughly the following way: ;Description :This entry tells you what the template does. ;Syntax :This shows you what the code might look like. :The code is always between double curly brackets " ". :The first word in the curly brackets is the name of the code. :Everything after the code name are parameters. :*Here, parameters appear with pointy brackets "< >" to show that they are parameters. Do not use pointy brackets. :*Parameters are separated with a pipe "|". :*Optional parameters must be named with an equals sign "=". :Here is an example: :*"SpoilBox" is the name of the template. :*"The main character dies!" is a parameter. :*"Movie end spoiler" is an optional parameter called "spoilname". ;Parameters :This is a list of all the parameters. ;Optional Parameters :This is a list of all optional parameters. :Optional parameters must be named: example=This would be how to input the "example" parameter ;Example :Here, an example code will be provided. :Underneath, the results of the example code are hidden in a collapsible box. :*Just click on "show" to see the results. The Frihole Wiki has special formatting for level 2 and level 3 headers. Their code is very straight forward. ;Example : ;Example : If you are in the process of writing a review and have to leave for a time, you can use this code to mark your page as being under construction: ;Example |spoilname=Example result for above code}} To differentiate your reviews from others of the same subject, we can use a review title. In order to use the review title with your picture, you must first have uploaded a .jpg image to the Wikia with your user name. Example: I am RomulanPaladin so I've uploaded an image named "RomulanPaladin.jpg". It's best to use a picture that is 100 × 100 pixels. If you do not have a correctly named picture on the site, then a default image will be selected for you. ;Example | }} |spoilname=Example result for above code}} This particular code has a lot of inputs. However, all the inputs are optional so the actual code length will vary depending on what you want. ;Example |spoilname=Example}} |spoilname=Example result for above code}} |spoilname=Example result for above code}} |spoilname=Example result for above code}} |spoilname=Example result for above code}} ;Example |spoilname=Example result for above code}} If you'd like to include a Chick Flick Rating as defined on the wiki, code is available to produce a special box for it. ;Example |spoilname=Example result for above code}} Each of the variables correspond with one of the five points in the Chick Flick Rating. If you do not want to add a point for one of the categories, simply omit that line. The "other" variable should be set equal a short line explaining your discretionary point or omitted if not used. ;Additional Example If we want to mark a movie as having a tame setting and a sociemotional resolution, we would use this code: |spoilname=Example result for above code}} Category:Format and Maintenance